1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a texture generation technique, and, more particularly, to a method of generating a 3-dimension-based procedural texture for natural phenomena, an apparatus to perform the method, and a recording medium storing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Objects in the natural world constantly vary, even though they are different in nature and in terms of the extent to which they vary. In the 3D-based graphics field, a procedural texture generation technique using a random number generator is typically used to generate a texture that can represent an object in the natural world, and its variation, as naturally as possible. However, sometimes output of a random number generator can be too harsh to appear natural.
In order to solve this problem, a procedural texture generation technique using a Perlin noise function that can more naturally render an object by adding noise functions at a range of different scales has been suggested. The Perlin noise function generates a random number by calculating one or more parameters based on a seed value. In other words, the Perlin noise function generates Perlin noise by adding values determined by a noise function and interpolation function and a smoothed noise value at the range of different scales.
However, the procedural texture generation method using the Perlin noise function does not consider physical properties of natural phenomena, and generates a texture for the natural phenomena based on the noise-based density characteristics of the Perlin noise function. Accordingly, the procedural texture generation method using the Perlin noise function cannot generate a texture for a natural phenomenon such as a briskly burning fire, or smoke swirling and then dissolving into the air.
In the procedural texture generation method using the Perlin noise function, a texture for natural phenomena is generated using an individual algorithm based on an individual set of parameters for the natural phenomena. For example, in order to generate textures for steam, flames, and smoke, the procedural texture generation method using the Perlin noise function must include sets of parameters for steam, flames, and smoke, and algorithms based on the sets of parameters for steam, flames, and smoke.
Accordingly, if a user wants to generate a procedural texture for a new natural phenomenon, or to modify an existing set of parameters for a certain natural phenomenon, the user must redundantly make a set of parameters and algorithm for a corresponding natural phenomenon.